1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch that ensures the bimetallic plate to be deformed as desired when overloaded and the switch member is pivoted to “OFF” position.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional switch device, especially for those switches using bimetallic plate to prevent from being burned when an overload is happened, generally includes a bimetallic plate which is deformed when overloaded so as to separate the two contact points respectively located on the bimetallic plate and one of the two terminals. Some inherent shortcomings for these conventional safety switches are experienced. There are too many parts involved in the safety switches and a longer period of time is required when assembling the switches, so this increases the cost of the products. The parts might be arranged inaccurately and affect the deformation of the bimetallic plate. Once the bimetallic plate is deformed to cut off the circuit, because of the improper arrangement of the parts as mentioned above, the bimetallic plate could deform to re-connect the two contact points to connect the circuit again. Because of the inaccuracy of the deformation of the bimetallic plate, the switch member does not set to the “OFF” position after the bimetallic plate is deformed to cut off the circuit.
Therefore, it is desired to have a safety switch that allows the bimetallic plate to deform toward a desired direction when overloaded and the bimetallic plate is freely deformed to prevent the bimetallic plate from bouncing back to re-connect the circuit again.